The use of generally U-shaped "underwire" elements for shaping and supporting the lower periphery of bra cups has long been known in the art. The terminology "underwires" has been in common use to refer to such elements, more recently without any implication that the underwire element is formed of metal wire material, and such elements have been made of many different materials. Commonly, such underwire support elements have been inserted into fabric sleeves disposed about the lower periphery of the bra cups.